legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 October 2012
12:00 1 hour ELVIS! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ct4bFKwZJRo 12:01 derp 12:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTnhs5B0dlw&feature=related umm.....YEAH! 12:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWd34EpIzDI&feature=fvwrel :l um. 12:17 Aww man I missed Alec 12:18 hi 12:58 Ohi 12:58 Noooo 12:58 I am not a MLP fan 12:58 *Hi 01:20 moo 01:20 hi 01:20 afk 01:51 Hello. 01:51 Just popping in. 01:51 K, bye. 02:36 ......... 02:36 Sad..... 02:36 This wiki is dying.....terriblly... 02:37 ........ 02:37 I wish there was something we could do. 02:38 Only if we would popularize LU.....Promote a gone game.... 02:38 >:( 02:51 hi? 03:29 so bored............ 04:07 mle.... 04:16 me ikee skrilex 04:16 04:16 cwhat? 04:16 dubstep epicness 04:16 captin sparklz has a new song 04:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSeNSzJ2-Jw&NR=1&feature=endscreen 04:16 wurt? 04:16 listen its so epic 04:17 u know who Captin Sparklz? 04:17 yee 04:17 you listened to his music? 04:17 yerp 04:17 minecraft style? 04:17 new one is a parody of Gungdom Style 04:17 mmmhhhhhhmmmm 04:17 or whatever 04:17 listen to skrillex 04:18 I did awsome 04:18 brb 04:19 XD 04:19 yurp 04:20 04:21 to bad creepers dont have arms XD 04:21 and theyu must boom 04:21 04:21 mhhhhmmm 04:21 posted on my bday 04:22 HAPPY BIRD DAY! late.......I like birds 04:22 b day is my fav 04:22 fus ro bird! 04:22 I like swallows 04:23 skrillex ^ 04:23 hmm? 04:23 ill give linke 04:23 ok? 04:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGpzGu9Yp6Y 04:24 wait for somewhat end XD 04:24 curse you comercial 04:25 inorite 04:25 CURSE YOU B 04:25 *BUFFER! 04:25 and AGAIN! 04:26 kill it with snowballs >:D 04:26 what am i looking for? 04:26 the big fire bird? 04:26 just wait if u like birds 04:27 kinda 04:27 the big hawk is saw 04:27 comments ^ 04:27 i saw 04:27 04:27 fus ro bird XD 04:27 tomorrows update 04:28 now if I were to ask you "what is the wind valocity of a swollow" you would say? 04:28 erm my mm 04:28 *mom 04:28 :l 04:28 no. 04:28 jk 04:29 Correct Answer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2R3FvS4xr4 04:30 skelly is a vil;ager he nodded to me :O 04:30 GASP! :0 04:31 My Pet Testificate, or I should say slave, is named Mr.Faircy 04:31 cant wait for red armor! 04:31 tomarow! 04:31 mmnafjhuifhd 04:32 mmmhmmhmmmh good music playing 04:32 i getta play mc at school 04:33 I realy dread when Jeb adds Mo'Creatures in to the vanilla gam, I swear the bunnies will take over 04:33 XD 04:33 You Don't Belive me? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcxKIJTb3Hg think on what you have said 04:33 cmon creeper die by eggs andsnowballs!! 04:34 and I love playing MC at school 04:34 it makes things more happier 04:34 yep 04:34 Beware Carbono is coming 04:35 lol bunny 04:35 He can Only Be Slain By The Holy Hand Grenade 04:35 XD 04:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOrgLj9lOwk&feature=fvwrel yes of course The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioc! 04:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNs-Q0qLvz0 04:36 derp derp 04:37 OUCH! 04:37 EE! 04:37 hehehehehe 04:37 !@#$%^&*)_#%%^^^ 04:37 laughing my head off 04:37 EEK! 04:37 super mario much 04:37 04:38 dumb kids... 04:38 OH GOD! AA D: 04:38 hahahahahahahahahaha 04:38 some of these are pathetic 04:38 yerp 04:39 My freind is absesed with Parkour 04:39 kid killed himself XD 04:39 lol 04:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQB4nAjZIdE 04:39 BOOKER! YOU WILL PARISH! 04:39 derp derp 04:39 love that song 04:40 hehe 04:40 wait! I'm on the fanale! 04:41 hit PLAY NOW! 04:41 one time my friend did a relly dfunny ppranks 04:41 he said ask your poarents if you have a ny dingleberry soda XD 04:41 its good 04:41 04:42 umm......ok? 04:42 XD 04:42 hes so funny 04:42 just he never does homework in 3rd grade he turned in one sheet no joke 04:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=nIm2dnyJ1Ps I weep for my generation... 04:43 uhuh 04:43 laughing so hard right now 04:44 thus I am weeping 04:44 From laughter of course 04:44 im gonna like pass out 04:44 but still weeping 04:45 oww my throat XD 04:45 derp 04:45 these poor people I think most of them are dead 04:45 XD 04:46 OMG I JUST SAW SOMEONE NOROWLY ESCAPE A BUS! 04:46 lol 04:46 AAAAAA! MONSTER FISH D: 04:47 lolz 04:47 he just jumped off bridege 04:47 hahahahaha 04:48 this is absolutly horrible 04:48 lolz 04:48 im used to death 04:48 I saw them jump off the bridge 04:49 i gtg soon 04:49 :O XD 04:49 me too almost 11 here 04:49 9 50 04:50 k gtg bye!!! 04:50 wait wait 04:50 i just realized 04:50 it's 9:50 here to 04:50 0.0 04:50 bey 05:09 well...night all see you when the day is young 05:09 bey 05:45 NOO! 05:45 The Minecarft update was delayed to tomorrow 03:02 Hello 03:02 Please say something... 03:02 I want to hear you speak 03:02 I LIKE PRETTY BUTTERFLY ANGEL CUPCAKES! 03:11 Ok well, cya 03:27 TROLL! 03:27 TROLOLOL 03:27 TROLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOOL 03:35 HEY! 03:35 Hello??? 03:35 Hello??? 03:35 03:36 TROLLOLOLOLOL 03:36 03:37 Anyone? 03:37 03:39 TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 03:39 03:39 ugh 03:39 Bin? 03:39 LU? 03:39 03:40 Ugh 03:40 anyone?! 03:42 HI 03:42 03:42 YAY 03:42 03:42 YAYAYAYAY 03:42 03:42 I thought I was all alone. 03:42 03:42 : 03:42 03:42 03:42 LOL 03:42 :D 03:42 03:42 We shouldn't spam 03:42 03:42 ::P 03:43 03:43 03:43 P 03:43 Anyways 03:43 what's new? 03:43 CUSTOMIZERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:43 03:43 03:43 Can I see? 03:43 03:43 YESYESYESYESYESY 03:44 03:44 btw I am leaving LC 03:44 Why? 03:44 03:44 I am not really xdxd 03:44 03:44 You scared me 03:44 http://www.livestream.com/flashbrick 03:45 You're our only coder, and to lose you, would-would just be awful 03:52 hey! 03:52 Hi 03:52 whats up? 03:53 Hello 03:53 Bin got LC's customizer functioning!! 03:53 03:53 Nothing much, just got done modeling some things for TLT. 03:53 Neat! 03:53 cool! 03:53 03:53 03:53 TLT is lucky to have you and Bin 03:53 both of you are skilled 03:54 Yeah, and we are lucky they asked us. 03:54 03:54 03:54 I once was going to try joining TLT, but they probably wouldn't have had any need for anything i could do 03:55 Yeah, but i'm sure if you keep working with Blender you will get to be as good if not better then me. 03:56 I'll never be that good. 03:56 hi guys 03:56 Hey Brick 03:56 hi 03:56 sorry, i cant stay that long, i must learn for 2 tests (again! ) 03:56 hi guys 03:56 hi 03:56 03:56 03:56 03:56 What test do you have to do? 03:56 ? me? 03:56 oh 03:56 Yeah? 03:56 Enlgish 03:57 English 03:57 Ah, 03:57 thats a not knows langue 03:57 and 03:57 Science 03:57 03:57 bin 03:57 pm 03:57 I like science. 03:57 i too 03:57 03:57 but not the tests 03:57 i like science as well 03:57 Yeah. 03:57 03:58 Especially the teacher i have. 03:58 Science comes in handy some times. 03:58 do you know what langue I hate ? I mean on school? 03:58 DUTCH! ITS TERRIBLE! 03:58 i mean 03:58 Yeah. 03:58 speaking it is easy (for me) 03:58 but writing 03:58 brr 03:58 03:59 1001 rules 03:59 Yeah, 03:59 03:59 anyway 03:59 03:59 03:59 i made a little MC clone 03:59 03:59 Neat! 03:59 cool 03:59 04:00 04:00 download link 04:00 http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0hyujwug5is0anh 04:00 here 04:00 i made it 04:00 its called LuukCraft 04:00 because my real name is Luuk 04:00 Neat, i don't play MC though. 04:00 (its just Luck written on the dutch way) 04:00 i play it sometimes 04:00 and i play MC PE 04:00 Whats PE? 04:01 pocket edition 04:01 Pocket Edition 04:01 04:01 its for android 04:01 And IOS 04:01 and iOS 04:01 04:01 04:01 AHHH 04:01 04:01 Oh, 04:01 did you played it yet? I mean LuukCraft 04:01 please test it 04:01 04:01 http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0hyujwug5is0anh 04:01 its in pre-alpha stages 04:02 i can't dowloud things from mediafire do to it being block by my firewall. 04:02 Hey zax, how could I go about making hair for the character customizer 04:02 How could I get hair for minifig in Unity 04:02 hi jamesster 04:02 Hey Jamesster 04:02 Hello 04:02 I made a little MC clone 04:02 http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0hyujwug5is0anh 04:02 please test 04:02 Hey Jammesster. 04:02 its called LuukCraft 04:02 because my real name is Luuk 04:03 Hey jamesster 04:03 the loading takes long...... 04:03 PM please 04:04 brb 04:04 i gtg bye 04:04 Bye 04:04 04:04 And thanks for the help 04:04 04:06 back 04:06 oh no 04:06 i gtg too 04:06 D: 04:06 LEARN <- hate it 04:06 sorry 04:06 04:06 Bye 04:06 bye 04:06 04:07 Bye 04:07 04:12 *yawn* 04:17 Bin, you there? 04:17 04:18 D: 04:19 04:20 D: 04:22 Bincredible!??!?! 04:39 Anyone still active? 04:39 04:43 Annyyyoooooonnneeeeeeeeee??? 04:43 04:43 YAY 04:43 04:44 ................ 04:44 04:45 What?! what happened to livestream!? 04:45 04:45 bin? 04:45 Not again 04:45 Ugh 04:47 Hi 04:48 Hi 04:48 Bincredible keeps working on Customizer, but his computer keeps locking up. 04:48 Yeah, that happens sometimes. 04:49 It's happened 2 times in the past 20 minutes 04:49 04:49 And it was just getting epic too. 04:49 If he has livestream up that can cause lock ups. 04:49 That is what he has running 04:49 04:50 But it never did it before 04:50 04:50 And now it is (rolls eyes) 04:50 AHHH 04:50 04:50 Yeah, well i gtg eat lunch be back soon. 04:51 ok 04:51 bye 04:51 bye 05:00 hi again! 05:00 Hi 05:00 its almost evening here 05:00 Bin's computer keeps overheating 05:00 18:59 05:00 really? 05:00 whoa 05:00 overheating? 05:00 yes 05:00 05:00 bad 05:01 when he gets some epic stuff done for legendary chronicles 05:01 it overheats 05:01 05:01 oh bad 05:01 Maybe he will be back on soon! With it being even more epic 05:01 05:01 Did you already played my MC clone? Its because its for a school project... 05:01 i need some tests 05:01 hmm..what OS is it for? 05:01 windows 05:02 hmmm...give me a sec 05:02 ok 05:02 if Bin gets back on.... 05:02 tell him I will brb 05:02 ok? 05:02 ok 05:02 cya rb soon , rays! 05:02 05:02 I KNOW that you are back soon 05:03 tadaadam 05:03 dadada 05:03 tatatadadam 05:03 (stupid song) 05:03 trololololo! 05:04 trololo man 05:04 i am the only one here 05:04 exept 05:04 LUWikiBot who is recording all this stuff 05:05 Hi 05:05 I'm back 05:05 hi 05:05 Link me please? 05:05 back on your windows pc? 05:05 http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0hyujwug5is0anh 05:05 here you are 05:05 I am using Windows 8 RC 05:05 05:05 i am using win8 final 05:05 O_O 05:05 How?1 05:05 *HOW!?! 05:06 My friend is a technet member 05:06 so he gets all the stuff earlier 05:06 wow...windows says it's not a safe program. 05:06 from microsoft 05:06 its a safe progam 05:06 I MADE IT! 05:06 stupid win8 05:06 ::P 05:06 05:06 05:06 windows wont let me run.. 05:06 jok 05:06 e 05:06 win8 is awesome 05:06 nm 05:06 it works 05:06 05:06 ok 05:07 may the loading takes long... 05:07 what did you use to make this 05:07 gamemaker 8 05:07 05:07 and the loading is fairly long..but isn't too long 05:07 05:07 05:07 do you have win8 RC as standart OS on your PC? 05:08 or just dualbooT? 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 05:08 sorry 05:08 No, I have a laptop with Win7 on it..but I am using Bootcamp on mac for Win8 RC 05:08 05:08 oh! 05:08 i love macs 05:08 but i cant affrord them ;( 05:08 MWAHAHAHA!! I AM ENTERING THE CAVES OF DARKNESS! 05:08 05:08 05:08 and? 05:09 how is the gameplay? 05:09 good? 05:09 bad? 05:09 any tips? 05:09 It runs EXTREMELY smooth 05:09 05:09 i think about it to remake the textures for it 05:09 Hmm...i would recommend trying to make a faster loading process..maybe adding a 3rd person view...and maybe a bit better textures 05:09 otherwise it's gret 05:09 *great 05:09 thxs 05:09 thx for testing 05:09 No problem..anytime 05:10 BTW, I do like the save and load feature. 05:10 05:10 i did that 05:10 because otherwise 05:10 you always must restart with all the stuff 05:10 and i hate that 05:10 like MC PE demo 05:10 The textures look ok..maybe a bit better textures..and some more bricks...but like the effects of it....like the looks of it. 05:10 It has that MC feel to it 05:11 thanks 05:11 you see its just a school project 05:11 whoa...I just fell through the sky?!?! 05:11 yeah, one of those glitches 05:11 05:11 its pre-alpha, you know 05:11 IT'S TEH EPIC SKYRIDE 05:11 05:11 05:11 glad you like it 05:12 Very cool! 05:12 it doesnt have to be a exactely MC clone 05:12 05:12 the school project just was making a game 05:12 in gm8 05:12 or gm6 05:12 so i hope i get a A 05:13 05:13 I wish bin was on 05:13 i too 05:13 05:13 05:13 05:13 But he isn't. 05:13 If you know someone else who wantss to test, please be my guest 05:13 How about, ME AGAIN 05:13 05:13 SURE! 05:13 05:14 YAY 05:14 you can keep it for a lifetime 05:14 05:14 05:14 05:14 05:14 05:14 05:14 ? WHY SO MUCH??? 05:14 Meh better stop spamming. 05:14 05:14 k 05:14 lol 05:14 but it is cool! 05:14 thank 05:14 s 05:14 glad you like it 05:14 Now, only, if I wouldn't fall through the sky. 05:15 well...if thats the only glitch....i am going to fix it 05:15 05:15 05:15 05:15 I wish bin is online 05:15 he may could test too 05:15 05:15 Then he could also show me if anything new done with LC's customizer. 05:16 well...i saw it and its nice 05:16 we dont have a fully working char create for lna 05:16 its contains strange bugs 05:16 05:16 Now if Bin's computer wouldn't keep overheating 05:16 05:16 like if you choose a orange shirt, your pants changing too 05:17 but I gtg now 05:17 STUPID ENGLISH AND SCIENCE TESTS! 05:17 bye 05:17 05:17 Bye 05:17 sorry 05:17 05:17 bye 05:17 Bye 05:17 05:21 BIN!?! 05:21 05:21 05:24 D: 05:31 HI 05:31 BIIIN! 05:31 Hello 05:32 05:32 WHAT HAPPENED?!??!?! 05:32 Did your computer lock up?! 05:32 I overheated again and couldn't be bothered restarting the computer 05:32 Overheat? 05:32 05:32 05:32 XD 05:32 'So you lost it all again? 05:32 05:32 05:32 05:32 05:32 XD 05:32 05:32 Did you?! 05:32 YES! 05:32 NOOOOOOOOO 05:32 05:33 I STILL HAVE DA CODE THOUGH 05:33 But everything else...LOST 05:33 05:34 BTW, if you want, send me the code and i can add it directly into Legendary Chronicles game files 05:34 05:34 05:34 05:34 05:34 05:34 05:35 OK, no more spamming 05:35 05:35 hi again! 05:35 BRICK!! 05:35 Hello 05:35 i dont like those stupid tests 05:35 05:35 05:35 05:35 so i decided to learn them later this eveing 05:35 Bin PM 05:35 bin 05:35 BIN! 05:35 PM! 05:36 K 05:36 PM. 05:37 05:37 bin is testing LuukCraft too 05:37 cool 05:37 05:38 bin PM please 05:52 *yawn* 05:54 i really gtg now 05:54 learn,learn,learn 05:54 sorry 05:54 05:54 bye 05:54 Hi 05:54 Hi 05:54 I am trying to think of a new username to go by 05:54 With no luck. 05:55 Just whats wrong with Rays? 05:55 Eh, I want something aepic 05:55 *EPIC 05:55 05:55 I've used Raysfan00 too much for it to be epic 05:55 05:55 Ah, 05:55 I think something new and cool would be neat...but...no idea's. 05:56 Yeah, 05:56 I am fresh out of ideas as well. 05:58 Thinking something with trooper..but that's where I draw blank 05:58 Rawr. 05:59 05:59 Hi 05:59 Hi 05:59 RAYS 05:59 IDEA 05:59 05:59 SNOW TROOPER! XD 05:59 Bored. 05:59 XD 05:59 Join the club Brickon 05:59 05:59 05:59 Anything interesting here? 06:00 Depends on what you consider interesting. 06:00 XD 06:00 XD 06:00 XD 06:00 XD 06:00 XD 06:00 XD 06:00 -_- 06:00 Kbye. 06:01 So, how are you doing? 06:03 So 06:04 well i gtg bye 08:13 Hello? This is Raysfan00 08:16 Hello. 08:16 How's it going Brickkeeper? 08:16 Okay. 08:16 08:17 Anything new? 08:17 08:19 I guess not? 08:21 Please don't make me feel like I'm talking to myself. 08:23 NOOOO 08:23 08:28 YAY 08:28 08:31 08:41 Anyone here? 08:43 Ugh 08:46 well..gtg 08:46 Bye 08:47 Bye!!! 10:32 HAPPY 3:32 PM EVRYONE! 10:33 or not 10:34 afk I guess 10:38 10:44 10:44 10:44 10:44 10:44 10:44 10:44 10:47 bey afk 11:04 Hello. 11:13 Anyone? 11:13 This is Raysfan00 11:14 Hello? 11:23 Hi 11:23 Hello 11:23 This is Raysfan00 11:23 11:23 So you are sockpuppeting? 11:24 No..just wanted a new name to go by 11:24 11:24 Ok 11:24 11:25 So....what's up? 2012 10 24